


Outright Malice

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [31]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Akuma Homura, Betrayal, Magical Girls, Poetry, Rebellion, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: And yet, we assume love still.





	Outright Malice

Hell is the place where the dead souls are sent  
They will never  
See the light

Help us, we cry and we shout for a friend  
Gone forever  
To the night

No  
No more tears  
No  
No one cares

All have fallen  
All hope is gone  
No more pretending  
You are the one

Witches or wraiths, phantoms or demons  
No turning back  
Lose your life

Come spread your wings as the banner of treason  
Your soul is black  
Run or hide

No  
No more fear  
No  
No one dares

Will you take your fight to the heavens  
Break your promise to all  
Take flight angelic devil  
Realize your bound for a fall

No, no more tears

I could take your salvation  
But nothing is left  
So I bring condemnation  
To all you have sent

Crashing through your white knight  
And your beast on a leash  
I see the world in a new light  
So come and face me at least

You don't have any right  
This is my world tonight  
My world tonight

Will you take your fight to the heavens  
Break your promise to all  
Take flight angelic devil  
Realize your bound for a fall


End file.
